Damage
by TrueForeverBethyl
Summary: They never left the funeral home. They finished their conversation. They are all alone...for now. BethXDaryl AU (A ForeverBethyl Story)
1. Chapter 1

**Damage**

Chapter One

**B**eth was standing there in the parlor with her hands in her pockets. Her and Daryl had been staying at the old funeral home for a day now, the weather had been lovely, and there hadn't been any walkers. Beth knew now that it wasn't a great sign,but the reality that her and Daryl could handle large herds of them, gave her solace. She could hear everything going on around her because the house was so quiet, it didn't surprise her when she heard Daryl's footsteps echoing from down the hall.

"Dinners on the table." Daryl said slow and soft, but still with that roughness in his voice. Beth began to walk to the kitchen, where they were keeping their food, and eating at a table like a family of sorts. Beth had secretly been counting the days they were together since they escaped from the prison, the total was twenty three. In those twenty three days, Beth and Daryl learned to trust one another and gained a mutual understanding. He knew she would take care of him, and vise versa.

"God, you're slower than death." Daryl grumbled on Beth's heals. She was limping down the hallway due to the bear trap incident the prior day. Daryl had been teaching her the ways around his mysterious crossbow. Beth was proud to say that she was picking up quickly, and becoming pretty savvy with it herself.

"You know, you don't need to walk behind me." Beth threw behind her shoulder, "you can easily just go around-," as she was about to finish her sentence she felt the air under her feet. Daryl had lifted her off the ground and was carrying her bridal style through the house. Beth was at a loss for words,so she just settled for uncontainable laughter.

"Daryl!" She squealed in amusement, she would never have expecting this behavior out of Daryl Dixon, when they were together after the fall of the prison all he did was grunt and ignore her, so the fact that Beth was able to break through to him and shatter his wall brick by brick, it was astonishing.

As Daryl kicked the door to the kitchen open Beth saw the candles glimmering and the bottles of jelly on either side of the table. Daryl had clearly put a lot of effort into making this table look charming. There was pigs feet and two huge bottles of cola, unopened. Beth smiled as Daryl set her in the seat.

"You didn't have to do that, Daryl. You could've just gone around me." Beth said with with a tilt of her head. She saw something unfamiliar on his face, but didn't want to flat out ask him what was up.

"I'll, uhm, I'll be right back." Daryl said lowly, and when he left the room Beth pulled out a piece of paper. Beth began to write a note to whom ever had been staying here before or currently was staying at the funeral home; she was so grateful for the fact that they had shelter, and food for the past few days. Beth heard Daryl clunking down the hallway, she though that for a hunter he wasn't being very stealthy. She continued writing her letter, and when Daryl stepped into the room Beth looked up with a shy grin.

"What you writing?" Daryl said nudging Beth's arm a little before she started writing her next word.

"Oh, I'm going to leave a thank you note." Beth said still writing.

"Why?" Daryl asked.

"For when they come back," Beth said, acting like it was obvious.

"If they come back," Daryl said quietly.

"Well, even if they're not coming back, I still want to say thanks."

"Maybe you don't have to leave that," Daryl said putting a spoonful of jelly in his mouth, "maybe we stick around here for a while. They come back, we'll just make it work. They may be nuts, but maybe it'll be alright."

"So you do think there are still good people around!" Beth said with pride, what changed your mind?"

"You know..." Daryl said looking at his jar of jelly.

"Don't,_ I don't know_, what changed your mind?" Daryl looked up and looked Beth right in the eye, and in that moment Beth knew Daryl's feelings for her had changed. Beth truly had no clue what to say, her heart was beating fast and her breath was caught in her throat.

"Oh..." She whispered, both of them were still staring into each others eyes, but like usual the alarm outside was set off. Daryl stood up quickly.

"I'm going to give that mutt one more chance." Daryl said grumbling incoherently at the wall. Beth stood up ready to follow suit, but he held up a finger motioning her to stay put. So she did as told and stood silent in the kitchen.

"Beth..." Daryl said a little wary. "Get your knife ready, and your gun. We're going to have to fight our way through this, I think there's around twenty walkers."

"I'm ready." Beth said clearing her head and pulling her knife out, the gun is a last resort because of the noise.

"I'll tak rout as many as I can with my crossbow, and I'm going to need you to cover me while I reload." He took as deep breath, " ready?" Beth nodded her head and Daryl opened the door. The walkers flooded through, and Beth stabbed one in the head, and Daryl shot one in the eye socket. There was a lot of slashing from beth and a bunch of bolts from Daryl. It was a a long and exasperating war between the living and the dead, but when it was over only two stood, and it was Beth and Daryl still alive in the end. Beth turned to Daryl and smiled.

"We did it." Beth said grabbing Daryl's hand like she did the day before out in the graveyard. Like before he didn't hesitate lacing his fingers with hers, it was comforting, for both of them.

"Yeah, we did." He said looking down at her. Daryl took in the blue of Beth's eyes. They were full of lights and darks and once again he found himself getting lost in them.

At the same time Beth and Daryl's head snapped toward the door, where the tiny one eyed dog stood in the center of the mantle. Beth gasped, she didn't think that he would come back again, especially now, not with all the dead walkers around. Beth bent down to her knees and let her hand hang in the air in front of her. The dog came over hesitantly and sniffed her porcelain white skin. He took another step forward and let her pet him, it was so unusual to see something so soothing and sweet in a world like this, but between Beth Greene and this little survivor of a creature, Daryl's world came to a halt. He went over, fixed the trap and shut the door; locking it in the process. The mutt turned to look in his direction, it left Beth's side and sat in front of Daryl's boots.

"Stick out your hand," Beth said faintly. Daryl sat with his back against the door and let the dog smell his hand like Beth told him; the dog jumped up into Daryl's lap and the corners of his mouth turned upward. Beth came forward climbing over the many corpses scattered across the floor. She sat herself between Daryl's legs and began petting the dog with Daryl.

"We should keep him," Beth said quietly, "we can give him a name, and since we're staying here we might as well make a home of it, right?" Beth was giving Daryl those doe eyes like she had that day at the moonshine shack, before she practically forced him to play that stupid drinking game. It didn't matter what Daryl thought about the proposition, Beth wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"What should we name him then?" Daryl said scratching the mutt behind it's ears. A smirk grew on Beth's face and he was worried to discover what she was thinking.

"What ever you say, you better not say Merle." Daryl said lifting an eyebrow. Beth began to laugh, but shook her head no.

"No, I think we should name him Moonshine." She stopped smirking and looked down at the dog, "we went through a lot at the moonshine shack, and it looks like he's been through a bunch too, so I think that its perfect for him." Beth was shining at this moment Daryl would never be able to blow out her spark, and he never wanted to.

"Alright Moonshine, we've got to go finish dinner. Come on!" Daryl said jogging to the kitchen with the dog hot on his heals, Beth was dying of laughter as she followed suit and began to hobble into the room where her heart had melted only an hour before. Things were starting to look up, and she was eager to see what time would bring.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey readers! So, the first chapter! Please, please, please review this! Favorite this, follow this! Just please help me further this and improve the rest of the story! I will try and respond to whom ever reviews this! Keep your heads held high! I love you all already! <strong>

**-ForeverBethyl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Damage**

Chapter Two

**D**aryl had done nothing but ogle at Moonshine for the rest of the night. Beth didn't feel neglected because all she did was gawk at both of them. They had both gone to sleep upstairs in their makeshift bedroom, although they were on opposite sides of the large space. Beth had to admit, the house oddly charming, it was just to rustic and beautiful, something you wouldn't have expected from a funeral home.

Daryl woke up early to Moonshine barking downstairs, he sat up and rubbed his eyes and made his way out of the room, but not before checking on Beth. Moonshine was barking at the door, Daryl figured it had to be a walker standing out front, but he didn't hear anything throwing itself at the wood. Dark stood on the hardwood and bent down to pet their new pet. The dog stopped barking and licked Daryl's hand before running up the staircase. Daryl moved around and looked through the window, he saw a person standing out by the woods. The man seemed to be alone, but Daryl knew better than to trust that. Beth started to come down the stairs, but Daryl turned to her and mouthed emcrossbow/em. Beth nodded her head before attempting to jog back to their bedroom. Beth came down this time holding his prized weapon. Daryl watched the man take down a walker that came stumbling near him from the woods. Daryl couldn't tell anything about the man due to the mask and coat he was wearing, but Daryl could tell he was capable of taking care of himself.

"I'm going to open the door, you stay out of sight, and if anything happens you be ready to jump in and help, two on one we'll be able to take care of it if i can't by myself." Daryl said to her as he unlocked and grabbed the door handle. "Where's Moonshine?"

"I locked him in the room upstairs, when you told me to get your crossbow i figured something was up." Beth said quietly pulling out her knife and going behind the door to stay out of sight. Daryl nodded and turned the handle opening the door wide. He stepped out onto the porch and turned so he was facing the man in the middle of the graveyard. Daryl lifted his crossbow at the man, so when the man turned he lifted his hands and began to walk towards him. When the masked man got to the porch he took out his weapons and set them on the steps before taking off his mask.

"Morgan," the man said sticking out his hand. Daryl stopped, and put his crossbow down next to him.

"You know Rick. Rick Grimes, you helped him when the shit hit the fan." Daryl said in astonishment, he had never met Morgan but he heard enough about him that it was clear his was the one Rick praised.

"Yeah," he said with confusion spreading across his face. "That's me, who are you, and why aren't you with Rick, if you know him so well?" Morgan said looking in the house.

"Both of us got split up from Rick, well out entire group when this asshole named the Governor attacked us where we were settled down."

"You said _both of us_?" Morgan questioned.

"Beth," Daryl rasped, "come out." Daryl turned and let Beth step through the doorway, she stood by his side staring at Morgan. Beth took in his appearance, he was muscular and thin, but so was everyone these days.

"Were you looking for somewhere to stay?" Beth asked looking at Morgan, "you can stay here, maybe you were the one that was staying here?"

"Yeah, I was actually staying upstairs, I went on a run for some more food a couple days ago and here I am, back at my place." Morgan said picking up his weapons and putting them back in their spots.

"Then, will you have us?" Daryl asked Morgan picking up his crossbow from the wooden porch. Morgan seemed to be thinking, but then he looked around them at the fallen cluster of walkers on the floor.

"Did both of you do that?" Morgan asked the two of them.

"Yes," Beth said looking at Daryl with a smirk on her face.

"Then yes, you can stay. Now lets get them out of the house." Beth took Daryl's crossbow and brought it inside and set in on the table, then she went upstairs and got all of their things and moved them to the basement, she figured they could stay down there, it was just as good as the second floor, only a bit colder. While Beth got things situated Daryl and Morgan moved the corpses outside, it took them a half hour to pile them all up and light them on fire. It smelled putrid, so awful that Morgan began gagging.

"Go inside, get yourself settled back in, I'veg got this." Daryl said motioning to the fire. Morgan said thanks and went inside and up the stairs, he opened the door and Moonshine jumped out and ran down the stairs and right into Beth who was standing in the doorway watching Daryl. Soon Beth was on the wood floor with Moonshine sitting on her stomach. Daryl was at her side in moments asking her if she was okay.

"Daryl, I'm fine." She said chuckling a bit, and rubbing their dog's head. Daryl sat down next to her facing the fire and the woods, just watching. If there was one thing that relaxed him it would be the outdoors, there was something so calming about the scenery. Beth turned around and rested her head on Daryl's shoulder with Moonshine laying down in her lap. Daryl turned his head and looked at her, she was just so beautiful, even more gorgeous than nature.

"I think we can make it work," Bet said shutting her eyes.

"What'd you mean?" Daryl asked her.

"Last night you said, you said we'd make it work." Beth lifted her head off his shoulder and looked up to the sky. "And, I think we can make it work. Even if we don't find the rest of the group again, we can make it work here. We can survive here, have a life."

Daryl couldn't say anything to that, everything she said was true, but what Rick had told him about Morgan didn't sound promising. Rick said that he was in a bad place, that he had lost his mind, he had lost is humanity. Daryl didn't see that in him today, but some people are really good at hiding who they truly are. He looked at Beth she was even more of a firecracker than her sister, she just hid that under a thousand layers, she hid it so her father could have his little girl. Beth was the type of person who would do anything to protect others, without risking herself in the process. She knew the difference between being smart and being stupid, something that not everyone can decipher.

They sat out on the front porch letting the fire die and watching the sunset. Moonshine was sleeping next to Daryl now and both their stomachs were starting to grumble. They hadn't seen Morgan since he had gone up to his room and Beth was starting to wonder what he was doing. Daryl got up and put the fire out for good, the last thing they needed was another herd of them to come through. Beth was starting to get cold so she went in the house and decided to start dinner. She took out two cans of soup and put them on the burner on the stove top. She was grateful that it was an old gas stove, so she lit it up and let the two cans come to a boil before setting them both down on some pot holders. Beth went upstairs first, and knocked on Morgans door. He opened it a smidgen just enough to see his face, and gave Beth a small smile.

"I just came up to tell you that I made dinner, so you can come down and get some." Morgan nodded and shut the door, Beth heard some rustling in his room, and then he opened the door again and came out wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Beth moved so he could go down the stairs first and let him go into the kitchen before going outside to get Daryl and Moonshine.

"Daryl?" Beth said stepping out on to the cold hardwood, Daryl was sitting there just watching Moonshine sleep. Daryl woke up Moonshine and picked him up, "dinners done." He gave Beth a nod and went inside, Beth shut the door behind her and locked it until she heard it click. When she got into the kitchen she sat down next to Daryl and took a spoonful of her soup. Moonshine was sleeping again under the table and all you could hear was the slurping sound of people eating their dinner.

Everyone finished and put their dishes in the sink, they were out of water and would need to get some tomorrow. Morgan had said goodnight an hour ago, even though when Beth read her watch it was only six thirty. So Beth sat in the parlor and played the piano while singing a song. Beth felt someone staring at her and turned around to find Daryl standing by the door. He moved around the room and laid down in the coffin,

"What're you doing?" Beth asked watching him get comfortable.

"This is the comfiest bed I've had in years." Daryl said looking at the ceiling.

"Really?" Beth questioned.

"I aint kidding," he said turning his gaze to Beth, "why don't you go ahead and play some more. Keep singing?"

"I thought my singing annoyed you?" Beth said thinking back on the time at the moonshine shack when they got into that fight. He was so lost and she was too, they got over it together.

"Well there aint no jukebox, so" Daryl said grinning a little while looking at Beth. She nodded and turned around and began to play again.

"We'll buy a beer to shotgun, and we'll lay on the lawn, and we'll be good now, I'm laughing at my boredom, and my string of failed attempts."

* * *

><p><strong>Two chapters in two days! WOW, I guess I'm really ready to write this! Thank you to everyone whom commented, why don't you review and tell me what you thought about this chapter? I <strong>**mean Morgan! Love you! Favorite and follow! **

**-ForeverBethyl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Damage**

Chapter Three 

**D**aryl and Morgan had moved the other _dressed_ bodies out, it turns out that Morgan hadn't done that either. Morgan said they were like that when he first came here, he though it was a nice gesture, but was done very early in the outbreak. Morgan hadn't shared anything with Beth and Daryl and they weren't expecting him too, not based off of what Rick had told them.

Beth had gone downstairs to change into something more comfortable for bed, while Daryl doubled checked that the door was locked and boarded up. Daryl jogged down the stairs to get some rest, but stopped in his tracks when he saw there were still candles lit.

"Daryl?" Beth asked sitting up on the makeshift bed. _The _makeshift bed, Daryl swallowed hard. Beth had only set up a single bed.

"Oh," Beth blushed a tad. "I figured that since it was colder down her, and there wasn't as much space, that we could just sleep together." Daryl nodded reluctantly and sat down next to Beth and removed his shoes and began to get comfortable.

"You're not going to sleep in that are you?" Beth questioned giving him a look as to say _really, jeans and a button up shirt?_

"Well what're you wearing?" Daryl retorted looking at her with narrowed eyes. Beth lifted the blanket revealing her smooth white legs and an oversized black tank top. Daryl's face turned red and his eyes grew large while Beth stifled a laugh.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. All I'm doing is trying to relax and get comfortable," Beth pulled the covers back over herself and turned onto her side blocking her view of the surprising shy man next to her. "Daryl, just relax. I'm not going to do anything, just get comfortable, there isn't anything wrong with two people sharing a bed."

"You, you sure?" Daryl asked his voice shaking the slightest amount, this isn't something he would normally do. It was only because he trusted Beth, he felt like he could let go around her. She made him feel like a new man, and she gave him the chance to start over.

"Yes, I'm positive." Beth said over her shoulder, she sat up and crossed the room blowing out all the candles. She crawled back into bed and turned away from him once more. The other thing Daryl was grateful for was the fact that even when breaking down all of his walls, she still gives him the most privacy she can. Daryl stood up and took a deep breath before unbuttoning each button of his shirt. He stood there breathing heavily reluctant to remove it the rest of the way when Beth spoke again.

"Daryl, I've seen them already." She turned and layer on her back and grabbed his hand, "at the farm. That time you got injured looking for Carol's little girl, I was the one that helped my father treat you, not Patricia. He wanted me to learn in case anything happened to him."

"I didn't know that." Daryl said looking at the ground, Beth was rubbing circles on his palm with her thumb and it was keeping him calm. Daryl let go of Beth's hand and grabbed the top go his shirt with both hands. Ever so slowly he removed his shield inch by inch until it had fallen on the floor. Beth had stood up and wrapped her arms around him, letting him know she was there for him and that she would never try to hurt him, and Daryl latched on to her forearms for support.

"Beth," Daryl said, "I'm ready to move on. I'm ready to start over, you said we get to start over, is that true?"

"I've already started over Daryl, you've seen it. I'm not the girl I was on the farm, or even at the prison for that matter." Beth rested her chin on his shoulder closing her eyes, "I'll help you move on Daryl. Just say the word and I'll be at your side until you don't need me anymore."

"I'll always need you, you said it yourself, I'd miss you too much if you were gone, Beth Greene." Daryl stepped away from her and undid his belt buckle. He unthreaded the leather strap from his jeans and put it on the counter behind him.

"Get in bed, Beth." Daryl whispered, "I'm going to get Moonshine and I'll be back down after." Beth nodded and crawled under the covers, she pulled them up to her chin and let herself sink into the pillow, relaxing. That was something she missed, relaxing, their chances were few and far between for getting some peace and quiet. Beth was never an on edge person before all this happened, but God was she now. There was no way getting around it! Not knowing what lurked in the dark, or what was around the next corner, and to Beth that is terrifying.

Beth closed her eyes and just listened to Daryl chase their dog around upstairs. It was weird saying things like that, their dog; Beth never imagined she would share anything with Daryl, but things change. My had things changed, ever since the prison fell, it had only been her and Daryl and now with Morgan around things were starting to feel crowded. Beth was so confused, usually she basked in peoples company, but now, she felt like there was always someone in her personal space. There was one exception and that was Daryl. Beth had read that in one of Maggie's romance novels once, that when you loved someone their space was your space and your space was theirs. Beth didn't know if she loved Daryl, hell Beth didn't even know what love was. Yes, she had boyfriends in the past, but she never loved any of them. Jimmy, he was the same age as Beth, but he was so immature and acted like a confused child most of the time. Then there was Zach, Zach was two years older than Beth, so she was surprised that her Daddy agreed to it in the first place, but being older and much more mature Zach had one thing on his mind. He always wanted to take that next step, but it just didn't seem like the time for Beth. She didn't want to, or she just didn't want to with him. Beth was one of the girls that went through puberty late but that didn't stop her from having urges. She remembered Maggie and her having "the talk" when she was fifteen, of course it was nothing serious because Beth already knew, but her mother insisted.

"Are you asleep?" Daryl whispered loud enough for her to hear from the archway. Beth thought it was a kind gesture and smiled a little as she said no. She turned on her back and watched Daryl give her a nod, he set Moonshine down on the towels they used for his bedding and crawled into bed. "Beth, I know you haven't been sleeping these past few days, and don't try'n tell me you have." Daryl was join to edge Beth on into telling him why she wasn't sleeping, but before he could say anything else her quiet snores made him smile. Although Daryl was happy, he wasn't expecting Beth to curl up next to him and lay her head on his chest. Daryl took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he wrapped one of his arms around her torso and let himself fall asleep to the sound of her peacefully sleeping next to him.

By the time in came morning Beth had woken up completely tangled in the blankets, or so she thought. When she opened her eyelids she saw that her and Daryl were intertwined by every limb, and their breathing was matched. Beth wasn't going to lie to herself, she slept the best she ever had last night in Daryl's arms. She could get used to the serenity she was given when she was alone with Daryl. Ever since they settled their disagreement things couldn't have been better between the two.

"How long have you been awake?" Beth asked not moving from her position. Daryl hand't moved either and it didn't surprise Beth one bit.

"About fifteen minutes or so." Daryl said lifting his head to watch the blonde laying on his chest. He was aware that their legs were twisted around one another and you could have called what they were doing cuddling. Daryl was never one for touching, but with Beth it just felt normal, it just felt right.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Beth asked quietly still drowsy.

"There wasn't any need to, its not like we need to do something right now." Daryl said lifting his arms above his head still not breaking eye contact with Beth. There was something behind her stare and Daryl had seen it before. Glenn stared at Maggie the way Beth was staring at him now. Daryl had to admit he was nervous about this whole thing. He knew that he felt something more for Beth ever since they had that talk at the table the night the walkers came.

Daryl looked at Beth. He looked at her messy hair all disheveled from sleep and her blue eyes a light shade of blue. Her lips looked soft, they were a dark contrast compared to her porcelain white skin. Moonshine jumped onto Beth's back and she let out a yelp before starting to laugh. Daryl couldn't help but laugh with her because her face was priceless. The way her eyes widened and her eyebrows came together, when Beth Greene was mad there was no stopping her. That was because she was a Greene, and Greene's don't give up. Daryl was starting to see the sun through the tiny window along the wall and he figured it best if he told Beth now.

"I'm going out hunting today, see if I can find anything for dinner. It'd be real nice if we had some fresh meat for dinner."

"I don't want you going out there by yourself, Daryl." Beth said looking up from her stomach as she played with the dog.

"Well someone needs to stay here with Morgan, and you're still hurt. I'm not letting you come with me, I won't let you win this war Greene. You're staying here."

Daryl had been out in the forest for what seemed to be hours and all he'd gotten was a rabbit and a squirrel. He was planning on heading back soon, but then he found the river. It wasn't too far from the house maybe a mile, and it would be great if they could all take a bath. To be clean again, it would be wonderful. Daryl could only imagine what it would be like to wash again.

Daryl was filling up one of the water jugs he brought with him just in case when he saw something flash in the sun. He walked over to stand saw something familiar. Daryl recognized the aztec pattern on the tan fabric. He picked up his poncho and slung it over his shoulders, but that was when he saw that glimmer again not to far off. Daryl reached for it and saw it was a small piece of waterproof white paper. Daryl held it up to the sun and saw there was a picture on the back, so he flipped it over. What he saw was glorious. Glenn had been here and not to long ago because there in Daryl's hand was that little photograph go Maggie, that Glenn always carried with him. Daryl picked up all of his things and began to run back to the funeral home, back to Morgan. Back to Beth, because she needed to see this, she needed to see that some of her family was still alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Boom! Chapter 3! So this one is definitely a lot longer than the other two and I honestly loved writing this chapter. So continue to review and I know I am awful as I have been lacking responding to y'all. So thanks and enjoy the chapter! Love ya! -ForeverBethyl<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Damage**

Chapter Four

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>s he ran, Daryl felt his legs struggle to keep the same pace. He was getting tired that was evident, but he needed to get back to Beth. What he found could change their entire plan. He knew she would want to go looking, but they needed to discuss their plan first. Daryl refused to just go out searching, that's how you get killed, and even then you might never find what you're looking for.

Daryl was regretting his decision to run until he saw the house. He knew he was doing the right thing. If they he were lucky he'd have Beth reunited with her family before the end of the week.

Searching for them would also give them the opportunity to get some more supplies and maybe even find a working car. Man did they need a car. Beth and Daryl had been on foot for as long as they were together. Constantly on the move, running from danger, it would've been so much easier if they had a vehicle. Daryl sprinted up the steps and through the front door closing it behind him.

"Beth?" He yelled into the empty hallway. He didn't get a response but he heard a giggle coming from the den, so that's where he headed. Daryl saw Beth playing with Moonshine on the floor. He stopped and took a deep breath trying to put as much oxygen in his lungs as possible.

"What's wrong?" Beth said standing up, concern etched into her voice. She grabbed at Daryl trying to see if he had any cuts or bites, when she saw he had none she ran to the window. Beth couldn't find anything wrong with Daryl so she didn't know what his problem was, maybe he didn't have a problem at all, maybe he just wanted to tell her something, she didn't know.

"This," Daryl said handing her a small piece of paper. "I found this when I was hunting. I saw this river and I went and got us some water, then I saw this reflection off in the distance. I picked it up and not to far from it was my poncho. Beth, look at the photo."

Beth flipped over the picture and gasped. She was looking at a photograph of Maggie, and Beth knew there was only one person with a picture of Maggie these days, Glenn. Beth felt the tears well up in her eyes and she smiled. Daryl watched her from a distance. He walked into the kitchen and set the water down on the table. Daryl saw that there was already a bucket of water and he got confused, was Morgan here? Daryl ran upstairs and banged on Morgan's door. When it opened Daryl grabbed Morgan by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

"Did you leave her here by herself?" Daryl shouted in Morgan's face, thrusting him against the wall harder.

"No," Morgan said confused and angry before shoving Daryl away from him.

"Oh really?" Daryl said fuming now, "then how the hell did that water get there on the counter?"

"Oh, that." Morgan said laughing, "come here." Morgan took Daryl into his room and brought him over to the window. There were two buckets each half full with water.

"You set up some sort of system?" Daryl questioned sticking his head out the window. There was a gutter set up to drip down into both the buckets; Daryl had to admit that Morgan was creative in thinking of ways to do things. Daryl put his head back into the room and walked toward the door. He turned back around and faced Morgan once more, "sorry."

"It's fine, I see that you love her." Morgan checked the buckets and turned back toward Daryl," I wouldn't leave her here alone."

Daryl walked into the den and didn't see Beth anywhere so he ran to their room in the basement. Daryl saw Beth putting her knife on her belt and packing a small bag for herself.

"What're you think you're doing?" Daryl said grabbing her arm, and forcing her to look at him.

"I'm going to look for Maggie and Glenn. They're alive, we know that now! Why are we still here?" Beth yelled shoving her hands into Daryl's chest.

"We need to think of a plan!" Daryl yelled back, "we're not just going out on a wild goose chase!"  
>"We need to find them!"<p>

"We will! We just need to think this through, damn it Beth. I'm not letting you get hurt again!" Daryl was fuming and so was Beth. Each had a purpose and neither was going to let the other win.

"We can think of something on the road, pack your bag, we're going now, and if you don't want to. I'll go by myself." Beth said storming past Daryl and up the stairs.

"Good Lord." Daryl said running after her, taking the stairs two at a time.

It was almost sunset and Beth and Daryl had been on the road since noon. They hadn't found anything and Beth was starting to worry. Daryl took her back to the river and they went from there. The two scoped out the area but didn't find much, just a few walker tracks. It was clear that Beth was starting to lose hope but God forbid, she wasn't going to admit that. Daryl was looking hard and Beth was trying not to look through blind eyes. Daryl was about to suggest they head back when Beth called him over.

"What? You find something?" Daryl asked when he got to her, and for sure she found something. There in the dirt were two different sets of footprints, they were fresh and were walking straight a head. It was clear they were human prints and they were around where Daryl found the picture.

"Is this them?" Beth asked grabbing Daryl's forearm. She was excited that they found a lead and so was Daryl, but they needed to keep their heads on straight.

"It could be, but now that we've found something we know where to start, and we should head home and get some rest. We'll come back out first thing tomorrow." Daryl said putting his arm on his shoulder, "I promise, we'll start from here."

"I want to keep looking." Beth said giving Daryl that look.

"I let you win the first battle, and now, you're going to listen to me Beth. I'm not letting you get hurt because we're looking in the Dark. We know where we need to go from here and we'll start fresh tomorrow."

"First thing in the morning?"

"First thing tomorrow morning."

"Alright lets head back then." Daryl and Beth made good time getting back to the Funeral Home they saw that Morgan was outside and finishing boarding up the windows. Beth went inside and Daryl helped Morgan carry his tools inside. The house was safer now and they could sleep a little better at night knowing that things were a little safer. Beth stood there by the stairs waiting for Daryl and Morgan started up the stairs before saying anything to either of them.

"Night Morgan." Beth said walking toward the basement door.

"Night you two, hope that your search for your people is successful, I probably won't see you tomorrow, so good luck." With those few words he walked up the stairs and shut his door. Daryl put his hand on the small of Beth's back and led her down the stairs so they could both get some well-deserved rest.

* * *

><p><strong>There we have it, chapter four! I know its short, but you can expect some MUCH longer chapters these next few. I've plotted it out and I think that you'll dig it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and please everyone review this chapter too! Favorite and follow because every little bit helps get the story noticed! Oh and can I just thank you all for getting me above 2k reads! You are amazing! I love you all so much and thanks for making this story this successful in this little amount of time, I can't wait to keep writing this for y'all and I can't wait to keep reading what you have to say back to me! Now if there is anything you'd like me to fix in my further writing let me know in the reviews! There is no shame in telling me something I might need to fix or try and correct later in the story! Some once again thank you all so much and I love you all! -ForeverBethyl<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Damage**

Chapter 5

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>aryl and Beth woke to the sound of a hammer meeting nails that morning. Daryl tried to uncurl Beth from his chest without waking her but he was unsuccessful. Beth moaned as she rolled off of Daryl and on to her back. The floor wasn't comfortable and she thought that they should go find some mattresses sometime, when they got the chance.

"I'd really love a mattress," Beth groaned sitting up straight and stretching her back. Daryl watched from the other side of their makeshift bedroom, he watched as she arched her back and her small breasts pushed against the thin material of the tank top. Daryl swallowed hard his Adams apple throbbing in his throat. Abruptly he turned on his foot and grabbed his shirt throwing it on and leaped up the stairs. Beth watched silently from her sitting position, confused and conflicted on whether to follow him or not. She decided to get dressed, giving him a minute or two to think things over.

Daryl ran. Why? He knew the answer to the question; over the past month, weeks, however long he and Beth had been together, he developed feelings for her. That's why he let her sleep with him at night, and curl her delicate body against his hard one, but seeing her defined body through the paper thin material of her shirt threw him for a loop. Daryl felt his body reacting to seeing Beth's and that worried him. That hadn't happened before, not to him, not with Beth. Yes, Daryl had been turned on before, but his body never knotted up and took over like it just had, that's what flustered him the most. Daryl knew Beth would want answers but they don't have time to talk about that, not now at least. They would need to be going soon, get on the road and start looking again.

There that banging was again, the sun had just risen and Daryl knew Morgan was already at work. Daryl walked outside on to the porch and watched Morgan as he nailed together some spikes before putting them in holes he dug in the dirt. Daryl walked over and grabbed another set of spikes and began to force them into the soft soil. Morgan grabbed another and clapped Daryl on the back. The small sliver of gratitude was big for Morgan, Daryl could tell by how awkward he was about it. Daryl remembered how he felt before he fit in with the prison group. Merle always told him how worthless he was, but Daryl knew other wise. He would never of admitted that to Merle before, but if he stood in front of him right now, he would hesitate.

"Well?" Morgan asked Daryl his voice cracking as he drove the stake into the ground.

"M'sorry, what?" Daryl looked up from shoveling dirt tightly around the spike.

"Asked what was going on between you and the girl?" Morgan quirked a sideways grin. Daryl felt the heat growing up his neck and his palms get sweaty. Daryl broke eye contact with Morgan and put another stake in place. "Don't act like there isn't something going on, I aint stupid."

"We haven't discussed anything, Morgan, so it doesn't surprise me one bit that Daryl doesn't know what to say." Beth spoke up from behind the two of them; she had arrived unnoticed and chose to take advantage of her current situation. "I wish we could stay and help, but Daryl and I've got to get going, we're so close to finding the rest of our group… one way or another."

"Well, I should have most of this set up by the time y'all get back tonight, if you find your people, you can help me tomorrow." Morgan nudged Beth with his elbow and a faint smile spread across her lips.

"Alright then." She turned to Daryl, "I packed some water and two granola bars, and I got everything we need. If you're ready to go so am I."

Daryl nodded his approval and picked his crossbow up off the ground. He shifted his weight so it rested only on his left foot and grabbed tightly at the strap slung over his shoulder. Beth raised a hand to say goodbye to Morgan before walking down the driveway leaving Daryl to follow in her wake. Daryl strutted after Beth, watching her to make sure that she went the right way. Beth led the two right to the spot they stopped yesterday with no problem at all. Daryl took over from there, not wanting them to get lost, and to make sure they followed the tracks to a T. Beth motioned for Daryl to stop before pointing to a fence hidden by overgrown shrubbery. Daryl stalked over to the chain-link barrier and gasped, Beth moved to his side and latched on to his forearm. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open. Beth and Daryl watched Rick, Glenn, and Bob be dragged into a small red building. They were in shock watching part of their family struggle in the hands of other people. They continued to sit there a few minutes watching the area surrounding the train car Rick and the others were pulled out of. Daryl was listen closely to what was going on around them then, trying to hear any screaming or gun fire, but instead all he heard was Beth clicking her safety off.

"What're you doing?" Daryl snapped at her, grabbing her arm.

"I heard a couple of crunches to my right, they were to loud to be walkers." Beth growled back, she knew Daryl thought she was going to fire through the fence to try and hit someone, and he was wrong.

Daryl froze as he heard something familiar in the distance, there was only one person he knew still made that sound. Beth and Daryl both turned their heads to the right and watched as Tyreese who was carrying Judith and Mika step through the brush. Beth gasped again, today would be a day for surprises Daryl guessed.

"Woah," Tyreese said deeply, before walking over to Beth and Daryl, he grabbed Mika by the shoulder. Beth extended her arms and Judith crawled into them willingly. Daryl smiled before laying his hand on Beth's lower back, and rubbing Judith's head. The little girl cooed at him, Beth thought it was great how Judith acted around Daryl; she thought he'd make a great father one day.

"Daryl, I'm glad we ran into you, Carol went off on some glory mission. She said she was going to get Rick and the rest of the group out of the train car, will you get and help her or try and talk some sense into her." Tyreese was desperate, as he pleaded Daryl to help him. Beth didn't expect Daryl to say yes, she was flabbergasted that he said yes to Ty's request. Actually she was livid, he could get himself killed, and that would crush her, she had grown to really care for Daryl, on what level she didn't know, but he couldn't do this to her.

Daryl grabbed Beth by the shoulders and faced her towards him. He needed to tell her how he felt so if he didn't come back she would know, but having an audience made things so much harder. Instead, he pulled her in for a long hug. Mika took Judith from Beth's arms so she could hug him back. Neither let go for sometime until they heard the explosion. Beth looked startled but held her head high and kept a clear mind.

"Beth, take Judy and Mika back to the funeral home, Ty and I are going to get the group out with Carol. We'll meet you back at the house." Daryl felt like he was saying goodbye, he hated goodbyes. "Go!" He yelled and Beth took Judy in her arms and began to run. Mika kept up with her and Beth was proud of the young girl, she was strong, she could be capable of surviving this world with a little more training. Beth stuck to the trail and forced herself to keep running, she heard all the gunfire, and felt every tear that trailed down her face. She heard Mika gasping for breath beside her and Beth was struggling herself, but she managed to choke out a few words.

"Only a couple more minutes Mika, you're strong, you can make it!" They ran and they ran hard, until they reached the road in front of the funeral home. Beth was going to stop and walk, but Mika kept running. Beth sprinted after the small girl and they ran into the house together. Morgan ran out into the hallway and his eyes widened in shock.

"Where's Daryl?"

Daryl waited for people to clear before jumping the fence. Tyreese kept up with him as he rushed to the boxcar, flinging the door open. Daryl saw many familiar sets of eyes, and he was stunned by just how many there were, but he didn't have time to be in shock. He ushered everyone out and pointed for Tyreese to make sure they got over the fence. Daryl ran towards the red building that Rick, Glenn, and Bob were dragged into. He didn't give a damn what the others thought, he needed to get to Rick; he was his brother, he couldn't leave him here to die.

Daryl rushed through the rooms until he saw the back of Rick and Glenn's heads. He saw them grabbing weapons and preparing to fight. He ran into the room with a wide smile on his face. Daryl walked over to Rick and Rick pulled him into for a quick hug. Daryl gave Glenn and Bob a nod to see hello, but he unsheathed his knife and tilted his head towards where he came in. All four of them sprinted to the exit and Daryl flung the door open, there were walkers everywhere, and Daryl hadn't seen this many since they had to leave the prison.

"Come on!" Daryl shouted, " this way!" He ran toward the part of the fence Tyreese and him crawled over. Daryl sunk his knife in the eye of a male walker, it went in further than expected and blood splattered all over his shirt and face. Daryl was disgusted, but didn't show it. He yanked the knife back and helped clear a path to the fence. The rest of their group was on the other side but they had gotten guns from somewhere and where helping so Daryl and the others could get over. Glenn went first, then Bob, then Rick, and lastly Daryl.

Daryl was covered in blood; he had to admit it was truly disgusting. He had never looked this bad, there was blood in his hair, on his shirt, on his pants. Daryl hoped that with the group back, Beth would be focused on them and he would get a moment to himself. It'd been a while since he'd gotten any _alone time_, and Daryl had almost forgotten what it felt like to be touched, to be touched _there_.

Daryl was flustered not moments ago he was fighting for his life, and the first thing he thought of was Beth. When a walker would come to close her face would be in his mind, but when he thought about changing his clothes and having a moment to himself, he thought about her hands touching him, her soft skin touching his, their legs intertwined like they do when they sleep. What was happening to him? Daryl didn't know what to do, he admitted to himself that he liked Beth, but he thought he could bury it in the back of his brain, and not think twice about it. Boy was he wrong. Daryl saw the group turn and Rick smile big, Daryl moved quick hoping maybe Beth didn't do as he told her, and she stayed, but in his heart Daryl knew she was smart and would have left. Instead he saw Carol, she was standing there looking out of place, but completely content. Daryl jogged over and wrapped her up in a tight hug. They stayed that way a while, not moving just hugging each other, just content to be near each other again. Carol had always been there for Daryl, been a friend. They were the two misfits in the Atlanta group, no one really knew they were there or cared for a while, but when the group got closer, when the group became a family, so did Carol and Daryl. Daryl was the first to let go, he thought of Beth and what she would think if she saw them hugging. He was confused why he even cared what Beth would think about their hug. One thing was for sure Daryl was confused, and he no one to go to for answers. There was no more Internet, no more libraries to search in, he would have to figure something out himself, and that frightened him.

Once everyone said their hellos and introduced him or herself Daryl began to lead them back to the funeral home. Daryl saw how the path was torn up. Beth and Mika sprinted all the way back to their house. It took everything Daryl had in him not to run back himself, he needed to make sure Beth was okay, to make sure she was alive, and uninjured in any way. Still, he remained calm, and kept a casual pace, allowing the group to chat and discuss survival strategies. Daryl kept to himself the entire way back; Carol had stayed back to walk why Tyreese, Rick was walking with Carl and Michonne, so there Daryl was at the front by himself.

It was getting dark when they finally reached the blacktop. There was only a hundred yards between Daryl and Beth, and Daryl was getting anxious. He wanted to wrap Beth up in his arms and never let her go, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do that. He knew for sure that once Beth saw Maggie first, before Daryl, he wouldn't get a hug, not until they went downstairs to sleep. If they were still going to sleep with one another. Daryl was well prepared once they got halfway down the driveway. He saw Morgan run into the house, and Mika was the first to run out. Morgan came shortly after with some water and a towel or two, but no Beth. The worry must have been etched on Daryl's face because Morgan walked over to him first, and stuck out his hand with a towel and set the bucket of water on the ground.

"Don't worry, she's in the house." Daryl released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Morgan took the towel wet with water and washed the dried blood off, "don't want her to see you like that, she'll run for the hills."

Beth came out of the house carrying Judith, and walked towards Rick and Carl. She passed the bundle of joy off to her father and Rick gave her a smile saying thanks. Beth scanned the crowd looking for someone and Daryl's heart sunk when she made eye contact with Maggie, but beat a little faster when Beth overlooked her sister and ran towards him. Daryl opened his arms and Beth ran right into them burying her face in his chest. Daryl wrapped his arms tightly around her torso, and Beth wrapped hers around his lower back. Daryl nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and Beth let out a little giggle. Daryl stood upright and gave Beth a smile; she squeezed his hand before running to her sister and giving her a much shorter hug. Daryl had to admit he was strangely pleased that he got the first hug, and that it was much longer than the one Maggie got.

Morgan walked towards Daryl and took the bucket before bringing it over to Rick who needed it like Daryl did. He was covered in blood, and considering Morgan brought him the bucket first Daryl guessed that he looked worse. After a reunion between the two old friends Morgan walked back over to Daryl.

"You know, if looks could kill you be eight feet under by now." Daryl looked at Morgan confused beyond belief, so Morgan continued a little quieter. "The brunette over there was giving you a death glare when you were latched on to your uh, blonde _friend_."

Daryl shrugged, he knew Maggie was opinionated and got her way most of the time, but if there were someone who would beat her, it'd be Beth. Daryl watched her move around from person to person introducing herself or greeting an old friend.

"I see you finished setting up all the spikes," Daryl said looked at Morgan again.

"Yeah, I got some help from the little one of there." Morgan pointed to Mika, who was smiling talking to Carl. "She's an energetic one, reminds me a lot of my son Duane."

"I didn't know you had a kid." Daryl said looking at the two teenagers laughing and joking. "I'm sorry you lost him, my friend Carol, over there, lost her daughter too. It's a shame, kids are always the hardest."

"They're refreshing in days like these though. When I see one that's survived, I think _how long? _How long until the world is only made up of cold hearted, soulless people like me." Morgan looked at Daryl and frowned, "it's an awful thing to think, and I don't want it to happen, but I just haven't seen a kid that knows how to protect themselves well enough in something like this."

"Carl's tough. He's been through a lot, hell he had to kill his mother. When she gave birth to Judith, she didn't make it, had to have a cesarean, so when she was passed out he finished her off, so she wouldn't have to be in pain anymore." Daryl looked up and at Carl; "he's already killed another living person without thinking about it. He's just like us; only he has to grow up in this shit. Mika though, the one that helped you, her sister didn't make it I guess, I don't know the details, but she doesn't have much training, she's got potential, but doesn't know enough yet. She understands though, you live or you die, and she's survived this far. She's taken down some walkers; she really isn't a bad shot either. Some kids just… they aren't made for a world like this."

"I'm happy Duane isn't here." Morgan said, "I don't want him to grow up in this, it was his mother y'know? She turned, I couldn't put her down, and one day I came back from a run. There she was, standing in front of him, I called his name instead of shooting her, and the second he looked at me, she was on him, I didn't hesitate then, I did it on instinct. It's on me that he's not here. I told him I'd teach him _how_ to shoot and I did, but I guess I never taught him _when_ to shoot."

"Can't blame you for something like that," Daryl clapped Morgan on the shoulder and looked at him off to the side. He opened up to him, Morgan shared his past with Daryl, and Daryl talked to him openly, the next step is telling him about his own life, but for Daryl he figured that'd be harder than anyone could imagine.

"We should get inside it's getting really dark!" Morgan yelled loud enough for everyone to hear, "we need to set up sleeping arrangements, and I bet everyone would like some food?" There was a loud response at that comment and Daryl couldn't help but chuckle, he was hungry too, but the sound made by everyone else was enough to send the whole group into a fit of joyous laughter.

Daryl thought that maybe things wouldn't be too bad, but he didn't know what his future with Beth would be, or how he would handle his feelings for her. He didn't know if he'd have a future if Maggie ever found out about his feeling for her little sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! This is a lot longer than the other chapters! I guess you could say I really enjoyed writing this one! It only took me a day compared to the others, which were around three or four! So please review! Favorite and Follow! <strong>

**I actually got back to some of you last update, I'm proud! I love you all, and thank you for making this story so successful! -ForeverBethyl**


End file.
